What We Would Do Without You
by Snowie-wolfie
Summary: The Loudest, the proudest and the funniest; Even they need comfort in their moments of hurt.


A/N: Its been a while since I've written a fan-fic, though I have been almost continuously doing different mediums of writing, so I do hope that I have improved since my last upload. Anyway, I hope you enjoy. Please R&R.

What We Would Do Without You

Lance swore he wasn't going to let the tears fall as he walked the long and lonely corridor of the Castle of Lions. The stinging in the corners of the young Paladin's eyes was persistent, and annoying. It was a mixture of exhaustion and a constant battle with emotions, that had the usually cocky grin being allowed to disappear now that he was alone.

He couldn't help it… Lance just couldn't stop thinking about home, and those that were there waiting for him. He'd fought for so long to bottle up the fear he had for their safety, as well as the lives of his fellow Paladins, the princess, Coran… and even the cow Kaltenecker that he had become so fond of. Actually, the Cuban had come to cherish all that shared residence on the castle, even Keith. Not that Lance would ever let himself admit it out loud. Keith would never let him live that one down…

The teen allowed himself pause to where his feet had carried him, realizing with a blink that he had walked a circle from near the bridge and back again, passing his room along the way. So often did he tread these paths now that it was automatic. It was strange how a place once unknown could become as familiar as his own home, in some ways it was even a little frightening to call another place… another planet, home. These halls even began to hold phantoms of memories that Lance shared with his friends. It was good to have somewhere that he could call home until they, as a group could venture back to earth.

Some of the sadness was allowed to melt away as Lance entertained the idea of taking Allura to meet his family, maybe even show the beautiful Princess some of his childhood haunts. Another happy thought occurred that so easily rolled over from the first; going home also meant open pastures of earth would be there for Kaltenecker to graze contentedly. Lance was determined that only the best rolling hills with the greenest of lush grass would do for his mellow companion.

The sadness of moments before seemed to be forgotten for now entirely, the forlorn expression banished to be replaced with something easier and smoother as the Paladin entertained fantasies that he hoped one day would be true.

Lance's lighter thoughts seemed to come with good time as a strong hand settled lightly on his shoulder and the Cuban looked up into the soft eyes of Shiro who always had a smile to share, and words of encouragement for those who were so like a family to him. "Thinking about something good?" The Black Paladin enquired, a light tilt to his head and warmth in the tone around the question. He had a deep fondness and desire to protect the goofiest member of their unconventional family. He saw qualities in Lance that he felt even the Paladin himself had missed.

Lance rolled his shoulders in a loose shrug after he got over the initial surprise of the man's presence. The older Paladin was good to have around, someone who always gave the silent expression that he listened and understood, and that's what made him such a particularly good leader. "Yeah…" Lance replied on a sigh. "I was just thinking of home, ya know… everyone back there, how they're doing… my family wouldn't know…-" Ah, it was all rising to the surface again a little too easily, and it was frustrating, the tremble in his voice traitorously giving things away. Lance stubbornly rubbed an arm across his eyes and huffed as though to assert control over his own emotions again.

"And they will know, Lance. Trust me." Shiro was quick to reassure with a knowing look. "We all have someone… that we miss. There's no denying that the world thinks we are dead, and that's why we have to fight to prove them wrong. Just don't think they've given up on you…" A light laugh rolled off the tri-toned haired man's tongue, the fingers of his Galran arm pushing back the shock of white before allowing it to flop back into place. "I know that sounds like a contradiction… but I believe that those who love us, never really give up on us. That includes your family on earth… and your family here."

Lance shot his gaze to Shiro with a mildly startled expression. The group on the Castle of Lions had an unspoken bond of a family, but no one had ever really said it out loud before. "Shiro…"

"And don't you give up on us either." Shiro spoke sternly, though his expression showed the depth of love that only a damaged soul knew how to offer. This was the true kinship of their group… they'd faced hell together and come out the other end.

"Like, give up and leave you…?" Lance asked with a seeming blankness and lack of comprehension. It took barely a moment for that particular expression to disappear and be replaced by a smug grin. "Like I could! You would all miss me too much!" The brunette stated with a boisterous laugh that followed, long fingered hands on his hips.

There was the Lance that they all knew and loved. Shiro was relieved to see some of that usual vibrant personality shining through, especially with his almost dejected attitude of just moments before. If they all lost hope… no, they couldn't let that happen. Shiro knew that he couldn't let that happen. No matter what they faced, he had to be the metaphorical glue that kept Voltron together. With bitterness, the Paladin even thought he would die for them…

Shiro smiled softly and murmured a subdued laugh as his thoughts drifted back into the present. They would be okay. "Don't know what we would do without our sharpshooter…" He left then, leaving Lance to his thoughts and blushing hard. Count on Shiro to not only drag Lance from his funk of self-absorbed loathing and misery, but to make the boy feel like… he was needed… useful.

A new bounce in his step, Lance was off, a destination in mind as he decided upon seeing what Hunk and Pidge were up to.


End file.
